Story of My Life
by BloomWinxClub
Summary: This is a story of my life on how I was found... hurt... have love... have friends... a family... and how I survived in my life. Disclaimer: Don't own the Winx Club
1. Characters

Main Character:

-Princess Bloom Michaela Sparx, from Sparx (Real Name). Kim (Adoptive Nickname) - She created the Winx Club consisting her bestfriends Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla. It is certified that she is a hottie and have such rare beauty and actually she is the most beautiful person in the whole wide world including Earth. She is extremely intelligent and have an IQ of 160!

Supporting Characters

-Prince Sky James Eraklyon, from Eraklyon (Real Name). John (Adoptive Nickname)

-Princess Stella Marie Solaria, from Solaria - Fairy of the Shining Sun, Moon, & Sun

-Princess Flora Ann Linphea, from Linphea - Fairy of Nature

-Princess Musa Melody, from Melody - Fairy of Music

-Princess Tecna Zenith, from Zenith - Fairy of Technology

-Princess Aisha Layla Andros, from Andros - Fairy of Waves & Morphix

-Prince Brandon

-Prince Helia

-Prince Riven

-Prince Timmy

-Prince Nabu

Recurring Characters:

-Princess Daphne Sparx, from Sparx - Supreme Nymph of Magix (she is less powerful than Bloom)

-Prince Andy Eraklyon, from Erakleyon

-Queen Marion Sparx, from Sparx - Bloom and Daphne's Mother

-King Oritel Sparx, from Sparx - Bloom and Daphne's Father

-Queen Samara Eraklyon, from Eraklyon - Sky and Andy's Mother

-King Erendor Eraklyon, from Eraklyon - Sky and Andy's Father


	2. 1: What Happened!

Kim's POV

Today, I felt totally different well actually everyday in my life I always felt different but today I can't describe the feeling inside of me

We are having a running test thingy today for Physical Education and it is by partner and worst... my ex-boyfriend/archenemy is my partner, John!

My temper just rose earlier and I was furious about it, my classmates are pretty scared at me even my own bestfriends "I can't take this anymore you know that" I whispered it to him and he just smirk as a response "You are making me sick every time someone or everybody calls us 'the perfect ex couple of all times'" I said sarcastically

"And do you think I like it?" He asked to me and I was like my nose is breathing fire in anger to him "Oh my little pixie! You are breathing fire! Step back everyone! The little pixie is turning into a little dragon! I repeat a pixie into a dragon!" He said loudly and everybody heard that! They are laughing at me including that little demon and now I'm blushing really hard

I stand up and he look at me high "You know what I think our game should end right now!" I shouted at him without noticing the others are staring at us even our instructor but I don't care even the whole world is staring at us laughing or something!

"Woah, your giving up already! I guess I won the game. This day is memorable!" He said in joy and I gave him a stare "W-w-wait r-real f-f-fire in y-y-your e-e-eyes" He said scared and I don't believe him at all

"And you are trying to trick me right? Fire in the eyes only exists on fairy tails and we are existing on Earth not in a magic dimension or something" I retorted and he is serious about it "Your serious right?" I asked and he just laughed at me so hard, oh my dear nemesis you are gonna be so dead when your in my two bare hands

"Hahahahahahahaha! You've been tricked by the Great John, again!" He said and continued to laugh at me so I left him behind and he shouted, "Kim!" and I don't turn back to see him

"Go and find yourself a new partner since I am searching a new one!" I shouted back to him and then suddenly my vision is spinning really fast, I can't breathe properly, and then I pass out

John's POV

After that encounter with her, now she was unconscious and they blamed me about that after all I was the one who let her to be angry and I know that's true but how come she collapsed just because of a stupid fight with me? I mean, I saw her multiple time at her angry and totally angry mood to me and I almost live with it!

"Hey John! The nurse wants you to eye on Kim right now" Ella said coldly to me besides she is the closest bestfriend to Kim aside from the other 3 girls behind her "Girls I don't think he wants too!" She shouted frustrated

Jade speaks up "Yah! Look at him, he is like he was a frozen man!" She said it jokingly but for some reason it's true anyway

"Like what I've said earlier, you can't trust a cold-hearted person whose too choosy even when he is the one who caused all of this! But the worst part is he is this popular guy who everyone thinks that he is a kind-hearted man who don't reject anything. Right girls?" Katie said then I can see that her friends are nodding at her

"Oh! The principal said 'If he don't wants to do his job in this time, tell him that I will set him in detention for a month and I mean that'" Elise said and I heard it so I jumped out of my seat and going to the clinic

I was going through the doors of the deat- I mean clinic. I didn't saw the appointed nurse so I just take a seat where the Kim was across me still unconscious and she looks pale even though she have this tanned skin that everybody wants especially her lips, she have a perfect light red lips but now it is also pale

~After an hour~

Okay, so I am totally bored and no one is still bothering me here and I can't even have a substitute in taking charge of Kim! Man, this is the worst day of my life forever aside from learning that I'm adopted two years ago

I think I have to go to the restroom for a while so I did it leaving my enemy alone in this room. After I pee, I can see that everything kept spinning, I can't breathe at all... But then I fell down


End file.
